Fishing and Other Things
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: Kai has a new friend and want him to come over, Kyo continues to meet other anime characters that intersect with his sons life. Side-Story to Happiness Continued.


Discliamer: I own nothing, The Authors of FMP! Fruits Basket own them, sadly if I did I would be rich.

* * *

><p>"Dad do you like fishing?" Kai asked his father one day when they were sitting alone again in the living room, Tohru working at the restaurant again late that night.<p>

Kyo who had been spacing out watching T.V. blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Well I like fish but, why are you asking this?"

Kai sighed and sat down at the coffee table "Today at school a boy talked about going fishing with his dad, and well I thought it sounded fun and I wondered if you knew how to fish?"

Kyo who had been watching his son in wonder looked away with a dark look that Kai had grown to know not to ask any more questions about.

"I never learned how to fish, I bet I would though if I knew how...it would save on grocery bills im sure."

Kai laughed "I bet, but then you would have to clean them yourself."

Kyo grimaced "Your right, you're a very smart boy"

Kai laughed and said "hey can my friend come over some time?" he gave kyo a pleading look that made Kyo laugh,

"What is your friends name?"

"Sagera Sanosuke,"

"Well then I would ask your mother, I will say yes if she does." Kyo smirked "Your friend's name sounds like a Manga name i've heard before..."

"He looks like an anime character!"

Kyo frowned at his son "What is that supposed to mean Kai?"

"He has blue hair!" Kai exclaimed. Kyo stared at his sons orange hair, and thought about the possibility of actual bllue hair, in his mind he imaged a boy with really dark hair that gave a blue sheen. But then he could have blue hair, like a bad dye job, but then Kyo had natural orange hair, none of his family before him had it and it was given to his son.

Kai took the T.V remote and turned it to his favorite anime which wasn't mogeta surprisingly, but a fa miler show called Marishiba(?).

The next day kyo went to pick his son up from elementary school, he could easily spot his sons orange hair from the playground.

He called his son over and waited for him to get his things, when he spotted a boy in Kai's class with not just blue hair, Azure blue hair.

"Imagine if one of the zodiac had that crazy hair" he whispered to himself, and then mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. After all he and his cousins were thought of as weird for their hair/ eye colors.

"Dad!" Kai called running up to him hugging him around the middle.

"Yo, how was school today?" he asked.

Kai smiled "It was awesome!"

"Really?" replied taking his son's bag.

"Yeah! We learned all about whales!" Kai exclaimed excitedly.

Kyo nodded and his attention was caught by the Blue-haired boy saluting a man.

Kai followed his gaze and laughed "Thats Sanosuke, and thats his dad."

Kyo took in a deep breath "did you ask your mother if he could come over?"

Kai nodded "of course, she said yes."

"I'm going to talk to his dad." Kyo stated and went over to him.

Sanosuke smiled when Kai came over and pulled at his father's sleeve. From what Kyo could tell, this guy was pretty normal looking.

Kyo held his hand out to Sagera "Hi I'm Kai's father, my son asked me about your son Sanosuke coming over sometime."

Sanosukes father nodded "Of course, Sanosuke told me all about it. I have found your past records satisfactory enough to let our son's hang together sometime."

Kyo mentally shook himself and forced himself to ignore what this man had said, his past record?

"My name is Sousuke Sagera,"

"Oh, Kyo Sohma." Kyo replied shaken

"Yes well what time this week would it be appreciate for Sano to come over?"

"The weekend, I guess."

"Great" he bowed "Goodbye then."

Kyo watched them leave "Yeah, bye..."

They started down the hill when Kai blushed a deep red

"B-bye Ushio-chan." He stuttered. A little girl with almond hair walked past and stopped to wave. Kyo recognized the deep blue/grey haired man with her and nodded, he nodded back.

"Bye Kai-kun." she said back with a large smile, kyo nearly had to pick up his son to move him after they left. The boy still blushing a really deep red color.

later that night after dinner Tohru listened to Kyo talk about Kai's new friend father. She just smiled and laughed.

"I met his mother with all the other mothers at the parent meetings, she seems very nice."

Kyo narrowed his eyes "Uh-huh."

"Kyo come on I mean it," She squealed and hit him with her book.

"He looked into my past records," kyo retorted "Well not everyone understands a Japanese man that has naturally orange hair, most think they dye it or they are involved in something bad." she said as she looked over the edge of his book

"The boy has bolue hair."

"His mom has blue hair, and you have orange hair, as does your son." She replied going back to her book .

Kyo sighed "he could be involved with something..."

"Kyo enough please." Tohru complained "Why don't you go fishing with them or something? Kai was talking about it the other day."

"I don't know how to fish."

She gave him a look before going back into her book again.


End file.
